A Most Unexpected Happening
by Randilicious
Summary: It's just a normal summer at the Dursley's when something unexpected happens that will change Harry's life forever. Dark!Harry Powerful!Harry-But not stupidly so- Gay!Harry eventual pairings; past Ron/Hermione *UPDATE* Who should Harry be with in the end?
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: This is a blanket disclaimer for this story; If you read it, and don't recognise it, either it's mine, or you've not read all the books. I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I know it's short, but as the first chapter, I don't overly care. I don't know how it's gonna work out, or if I'mma finish it, but I'd like this to be the first story I finish. Have fun reading! :D

A/N2: Btw, Harry is in his seventh year, Dumbledore didn't die, nor did Sirius, Voldemort has been wisely keeping quiet since Harry didn't come to his call from the fifth book.

Harry Potter sighed as he sat on his bed at number four Privet Drive. Another beggining of another summer.

He had expected to hear from Ron and Hermione by now -His two best friends from Hogwarts, which was a school for witches and wizards- but he hadn't, the only letters that had come were from his Godfather, and convicted murderer, Sirius Black.

He stood finally and went to his desk, deciding to read over his letters once more. His plans were delayed however, when a startling crash went through the house.

Harry quickly threw his precious few belongings into the fire proof trunk that held his school supplies, while he grabbed his wand.

Seconds after he grabbed his wand someone appeared in the door, a tall silhouette. He readied his wand and shot a stunner at the tall shadow, but was too slow, as he was hit by a curse that sent pain through his body and made him fall to the floor, the last thing he heard was the dark chuckle of someone familiar.

"But Master, why keep the boy? Why not just kill him now, and be rid of him!" A deep voice penetrated the crowd of Death Eaters.

"_Crucio_" Voldemort hissed, clearly displeased. "Do you think I hadn't thought of that fourteen years ago Avery? It failed then and it's possible it might fail now, I will not take any chances."

Avery gasped as the curse was let up, stuttering "Yes my Lord, I apologise." Before standing once more, on shaky legs.

"Lucius," The Dark Lord called, "You will take the boy to my manor, and treat him there, I will be over shortly. You may bring your family if you wish, you will be there long."

Lucius Malfoy bowed to his Lord and apparated quickly with a pop.

Harry woke up two days later, in a comfy bed he didn't recognise.

He sat up, surveying his surroundings as best he could without glasses on.

The room was in green tones, with rich dark oak woods, and pale cream accents.

He had never seen a room like this before, he was sure. He gingerly stood, realising as the silky green sheets slid over his body that he was naked.

He quickly located his glasses, and some spare clothing and found his way to the bathroom that was off this bedroom.

Harry showered quickly, and stayed alert through the the pleasurable experience of hot water, and cleansing products.

The clothes that he had grabbed were simply a green top and black trousers. They suited him well, he thought, and his reflection in the full length mirror even agreed.

"Mister Potter, I was wondering when you were going to finish in the bathroom." Tom Riddle stared at him from the bed he had woken in. "Did you enjoy the shower? Are the clothes acceptable?"

"Why do you care?" Harry spat at him. "Why didn't you just kill me while I was sleeping?"

"Ah but Harry," Tom said as he walked over to said boy, stopping when Harry backed up. "Why would I kill you?"

"Uh, because we hate each other?" Harry deadpanned, looking at Voldemort, strangely.

"See hate is such a strong word," Tom said in a reasonable voice. "I don't hate you, you were merely in my way, and happened to escape."

"Is that supposed to make me like you?" Harry rose his an eyebrow, finally looking the Dark Lord over, his hair was dark brown, his face relatively unlined, and his body seemed lean.

Tom grinned, "Enjoying the view Harry?" His voice was full of amusement, and startled Harry out of his reverie.

"Why do you look human." Harry demanded, trying to ingnore how utterly handsome the grin made Tom.

The Dark Lord leaned in, "Because I wanted to, why should I tell you?" As he spoke he breathed on Harry's lips seductively.

****

A/N: And that's that. C: Tom is so hot. :3 Sorry it's so very short, next one will be longer! I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I took so long to do this, I've been moving, and all this crazy stuff, and plus, I have school, BE GREATFUL that I'm posting this. -Is in school-**

Chapter Two: What?

Severus Snape was a powerful man.

He was the most sought upon Potions Master in Britain, the creator of several powerful potions, including the wolfsbane potion.

He also taught at Hogwarts, and was the Lord of two powerful pure-blood families, Prince, and Snape.

So why was he cooped up, taking care of the Potter boy under the Dark Lord's command?

He fumed silently.

He was going to have to talk to Lucius, immediately.

.§.

Harry awoke to a day that was very similar to the one before, he looked around suspiciously, and checked the date on his watch, the same.

"This is _really_ fucked up."

.§.

Lucius chuckled at the look on Severus' face.

"I'm sorry my old friend," He said with faux sympathy.

"You better be." Severus growled. Pacing back and forth in front of the fire place. "And just what was that potion you asked me to force-feed Potter?"

"Ah, the Dark Lord wishes to coerce Mr. Potter into joining the Dark Army by "Other" means than just simple talk, first, we must convince him not to kill us." He grinned lewdly.

.§.

Harry went through the same motions as "The Day Before" and braced himself as he came out of the bathroom, but his bedroom was undisturbed and empty. He got dressed with the clothes that he found in the armoire which was sitting beside the bathroom door, and sat on his bed, wondering what to do. The decision was made for him as the door banged open.

.§.

Tom Riddle sat at the desk in his study, pondering.

The boy was much stronger than he had originally presumed. He had sent ten or so minor, but strong, Death Eaters after the boy, he had obliterated them all, seemingly without thought.

He had to train him, and he knew just the place to do it.

When Harry was finished with the meagre Death Eaters, he sat on the bed, silent and still with surprise. Today he had felt such magic go through him, in such a different way than he had felt before. He had done minor wandless magic, like any other magical child, but never this powerful.

He looked up at the bodies of the ten Death Eaters, and waved his hand.

They disappeared, and left a curious boy alone in his rooms to think over what had happened.

.§.

Severus was still in shock, seduce the boy who lived, and tell him the truth? Bring him into the Dark Army? He wasn't sure this would work, though the boy was nearing seventeen, and would be easily seduced, depending on his sexual preference.

He walked to the liquor cabinet in his room, and took out a decanter of brandy. He needed this tonight.

.§.

Dumbledore was worried, truly worried for the first time in centuries.

Harry Potter was missing, and some how the papers had gotten a hold of the information, and he had spilt his thick warm cream that he drank before bedtime, on his favourite Dragon Hide slippers! He looked up as Professor McGonagall walked into his office.

She shook her head when she saw him sulking upon his desk, but paused when she saw his shoe, "Please tell me that's not what I think it is on your shoe..."

.§.

Harry looked up when the door opened; he braced, and got ready to attack. He was calmed though, when it was just Snape.

Ten days ago, he had been taken to this place; it was like a Room Of Requirement, though, for a different purpose; to train. Daily, Snape walked in, told him to prepare, and would watch as Harry battled against what ever was thrown at him. If he failed, or was severely injured, he had to endure, painful, disgusting healing potions.

Today Severus came with a visitor.

Lucius Malfoy came in behind him, smirking, and lounged against the wall.

"Pay no attention to Lucius," Severus said, "He is here to observe."

Harry nodded, and got into a fighting stance.

.§.

Voldemort nodded to himself as he read over the report Lucius had written on the Potter boy's ever growing power. He had apparently grown quite a bit in this new environment.

Voldemort grinned.

.§.

Dumbledore stood in the Great Hall, worried, as he had been for the last month. Would Harry show?

He wrung his hands as the seventh years filled the Hall first.

Harry apparated to just inside the Forbidden Forest. It had been a long two months, he had trained his magical strength, and his physical, and emotional strength. He had taken nutritional potions, and had grown at least two inches, and his hair had grown as well, it was now tied in a low ponytail. His eyes had been fixed with a simple potion, and the robes he was wearing was made of finely woven silk. He took a deep breath, and strode confidently into the crowd of his peers.

.§.

Severus grinned inwardly as Harry walked into the hall and straight to the Slytherin table. He and Draco had made an unlikely pair in the last month of Harry's training, spending most of Harry's free time talking about this or that, or trying to beat each other in Quidditch, it was truly almost touching.

Voldemort's potion had worked, though not as expected. Severus had seen Harry's shy glances towards Lucius during the times when the older man had attended supper.

Harry and Voldemort had often gone into the Dark Lord's office, and had heated arguments. Potter eventually came around after learning the truth of Dumbledore and his ways. He had been sure that Harry would come along eventually. He smirked at the look on the old coot's face, taking joy in the worried expression. He obviously didn't recognise his boy saviour anymore.

.§. -Okay folks, this is where the real story begins.-

The Hall was relatively silent, except for the sound of McGonagall calling the names of the newest students.

After the students were sorted, Dumbledore stood, and begun his speech, at the end of which, he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry to announce that Harry Potter has not retur-" He began,

"I'm right here Professor" A voice called out, and Harry Potter stood. He looked different, his hair shoulder length, and pulled into a ponytail, his wide chest and broad shoulders, his bright green eyes, ever brighter without glasses, and the way he stood. Most pure-bloods could feel power radiating off of him, almost like an aura of magic. Others just felt _something _different about him. He smiled politely, and nodded at Dumbledore.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I hadn't recognised you." '_Not without his old tracking devices on you, no doubt._' Draco's voice floated through his mind.

"Yes, well Professor, I've finally had that growth spurt I always wanted." He smiled charmingly, and winked, making most of the female, and some of the male students, swoon in their seats.

"Very well Mr. Potter, please take your place among the Gryffindors." He then said something stupid, and proceeded to make the food appear.

Harry made his way to the Gryffindors, opting to sit next to Hermione, instead of Ron.

"Hey mate! Why didn't you send us any letters letting us know where you were?" Ron said, his mouth full of food.

'_Eugh, and you _decided_ to see that every morning?_' Draco's voice once more echoed through his mind.

"Sorry Ron, Hedwig didn't come back after the last time I sent her out" Harry said with a sad tone. In reality, he had sent her off, because, though he loved her, Dumbledore had made sure to screen every bit of mail he got from her.

'_It's not that bad once you get used to it, it's the noisy masturbating, and moans of "Ohhh-_' He grinned inwardly and provided a mental image.

_'Okay, that's all I need to know!_'

Harry and Draco had become close during the summer, and as such, Draco had told Harry of an Occulumency trick that they could do, it was like telepathy, but stronger. Harry could read peoples minds if he wanted to -which he usually didn't- without alerting them to his presence in their mind.

Him and Draco weren't the best of friends, and they still had arguments, but Draco was a nice chap to be around surprisingly, and Harry enjoyed his company.

"Oh Harry, that's _awful_." Hermione said, putting her hand on his bicep. He flexed it automatically, and she blushed and dropped her hand.

He was about to ask them of their summers, when Ginny popped out of no where.

'_Great,_' He thought.

"Hey Ginny," He said.

She blushed, and waved.

He blinked, and shifted.

Hermione coughed,

Ron ate,

And Harry got fed up.

"Well, I'm off to bed, I'm _exhausted_." He waved, and left the table quickly, pretending not to notice his friend's calls to him.

'_Thank God that's over._' He said to Draco as he walked towards him.

"No fuck Potter, they're the Weasleys, what did you expect? All of the spawns want their way with you some way or another."

They laughed as they made their way outside.

.§.

**A/N: Okay, end of second chapter.**

**I'm really sorry I've not been updating this, as I said before but I really haven't had the time, or the want, to do it.**

**I've had a writers block since two days ago. x.x.**

**So enjoy, and thanks to kurenai20 for Betaing for me3 Yay Jey!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OMIGOD. Another chapter. So soon!-Sarcasm- Well, it might be short, -I don't know, I've not written it yet- But hopefully it's good. I don't know where I'm going with it exactly yet, but I hope to actually finish this sorry excuse for a story.  
And any suggestions would be helpful, I need some help *Sweatdrop*

Chapter Three: Betrayal.

_"Why am I here?" Harry growled angrily at the now human looking Voldemort._

_  
"Because I want you here." The Dark Lord said simply._

_  
Harry sighed and rubbed his temples._

_  
A week now, they had been fighting._

_  
"But why do you want me here?" He asked, reigning in his anger, it had been getting him no where._

_  
"I tire of trying to kill you with no success. These past two years have been spent fruitfully and I'd like to educate you in all that you don't know." He bridged his long fingers, and smiled at the boy-who-lived._

_  
Harry shifted nervously, "Who?" He couldn't help but ask._

_"Dumbledore."_

_  
_Harry awoke at promptly six AM. He had slept peacefully, and was well rested. He stretched and left his bed, fully nude.

He padded across to the bathroom, and went about his daily routine, finishing quickly, and leaving before any of his roommates had even imagined they would be awake.

At around 730 he had ran briskly around Hagrid's hut and back three times, and was heading in for breakfast.

"Harry!" Hermione called from the stairs, and ran down to hug said sweaty boy, he laughed and twirled her around.

"Hermione, you're looking positively beautiful this morning!" He said as he stopped spinning, "Did you do something different?" He teased.

She blushed, "Yes, I've let Parvati at my hair, and she said that as long as I take care of it, it should stay like this."

He smiled and ran his hand through her now, shiny curls.

She smiled back, but froze, and he gently put her down and turned around to face the steaming Ron..

"What are you doing?" He said through clenched teeth.

"I'm having a go at Hermione, want to join?" He said dryly, not liking Ron's attitude.

Ron's face got redder, and he lunged at Harry, who side stepped him completely.

Unfortunately for Ron, Harry had been standing right in front of the Great Hall doors.

The poor doors.

. §.

Two hours later, Ron was in the Hospital Wing with a concussion, and Harry, Draco, and Hermione were in the Potions classroom working diligently on their first potion for the year.

"Potter!" Severus barked.

"Yes sir?" Harry looked up from crushing his mandrake root.

"Fetch me the ingredients needed for a strong healing potion."

"Yes sir."

Harry proceeded to bring Snape the ingredients for the most powerful healing potion he knew, and sat down at Snape's nod.

Hermione looked at Harry, "Wow Harry, what _happened _to you this summer?"

Draco laughed, "You don't want to know Hermione, truly."

Harry chuckled, "I had nothing better to do but read, of course. So I memorised everything I could. When I wasn't reading, I was doing push-ups, or other exercises." He smiled and stirred his potion.

Hermione 'eep'd and stirred her potion as well. They laughed, and surprisingly all got 'E's on their potions.

. §.

It was two weeks after the start of school, and Harry was getting anxious, he had been training himself constantly, keeping up on his studies more than Hermione, working his mind constantly as Snape had taught him, and training his body vigorously.

He had expected to be called into Severus's office by now, but as such was not true. Surely Tom wanted him to stay trained throughout the school year...

He startled out of his trance as he heard Draco laugh in his head.

'_Missing the old world even more now?' Draco asked, a tinge of surprise evident in his mind_

_'Maybe a tad, I'm used to working so much harder than this, and I'm used to being surrounded by beauty unreastrained, rather than this castle who is dull compared to what she could really do.'_ Harry thought, looking about the beautiful library.

_'You could fix that you know, just one pull of that power you know you hold, and it would be yours.'_ Draco's seductive voice whispered through his mind.

_'Not yet, it is not time, I do not think.'_

. §.

Hermione walked down the hall after curfew, doing her Prefect duties for the night, wondering what had happened over the summer, to change Harry's personality so much. He was so much more self possesed, and yet, happier.

She wondered if the change was good, and if his relationship so far with Draco was such a good thing.

She stopped then, noticing something on the grounds, walking towards the Womping Willow.

. §.

Harry jumped, avoiding yet another flailing limb of the whomping willow, landing on the grass with a soft thump, and then back flipping out of the way of another. He spun around as he heard a small gasp.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she sprinted across the expanse of grass between the school and the whomping willow. "Harry watch out!" She called again. Why was he just standing there? Staring at that spot..?

Harry watched as the little boy in front of him smiled at him, and put a hand up in a welcoming gesture.

"What?" Harry said in a voice he didn't recognize.

"Harry!" He heard faintly, just before it all went black.

Hermione watched as Harry looked up to her with unseeing, confused eyes, and watched his eyes widen as he was flung by the whomping willow 50 yards across the field.

A/N: I know. Really short. But I wanted to get this out, so you could have it. I hope you guys like it.

And I'm having a poll, who do you want the pairings to be in this story? I think I want Herm to be a lesbian...Hm, Iunno

R&R! Night~

-Randi


End file.
